Fairytales
by Alice39
Summary: Princess Yuni, locked up, in a tower, just wants to have a friend. That's why she's more than happy when Sawada Tsunayoshi appeared from the other side of the mirror. All fairytales have to end, but the memories should be more than enough, right? AU Fic - 2701 - Oneshot - Epilogue added-
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytales**

A/N: So this was basically a plot bunny that was stuck in my head, I love 2701, who's with me? )

Review, ne? And thanks for reading :D

* * *

A long, long time ago, there was a little girl named Yuni who was imprisoned in a tall tower. She was imprisoned by her adopted brother, a boy who goes by the name Byakuran.

However, unlike what most rumors say, she was actually imprisoned for her safety.

After all, beyond her tower were wars being fought, people dying, and houses burning up in flames. So, indeed, this imprisonment was for her own good.

Yuni knows this fact as well but she just can't help herself when she sighed, and said, "Sometimes, I just wish I can go out. I want to experience the world and just have a friend."

"But onii-sama asked me not to," Yuni sighs dejectedly again but then she bit her lips and forces a smile.

She walked to the only window in the tower and looking at the starry night sky, she closes her eyes as she wishes, "I hope that I'll have a friend."

Unknown to her a shooting skar passed by at the exact moment she made her wish.

Opening her eyes, she lets out an empty laugh and then she said, "I wonder… will this wish ever be fulfilled?"

She shook her head at the strange notion and then she head off to her bed.

At the dawn of the next morning, Yuni woke up and stretched. With accompanying yawns, she heads to the mirror near her bed.

"…" Her eyes widened a little and then she gasped, "What is this?"

Opposite her, in the mirror, was a man who took place of the absence of her reflection. The guy has gravity defying brunette hair and kind eyes, and then he said, "H-hello there."

"U-um," Yuni cleared her throat and trying to remain calm, she asked, "Where did my reflection go?"

"Oh, right," The guy in the mirror gave a sheepish smile as he scratched his head, and then he looked at Yuni, his eyes shades lighter, and then he requested, "Please get away from the mirror."

Confused, Yuni just mutely nodded her head as she stepped away. Within seconds after that, she heard a resounding sound and then she saw the guy appear in her room.

Yuni backed away and then she asked, more curious than scared, "How?"

"E-eto," The boy shakily stood up, dusting his clothes, and then he turned to Yuni with a bright smile as he says, "You wanted a friend, right?"

Yuni was honestly taken aback and she asked, "How did you know?"

"Well," the boy tilted his head to the side and started to explain, "My magician tutor has noticed you wishing from the stars in your reflection from that mirror. Oh, right, we have the same mirror from our place, an alternate world from far away, and well, my tutor kind of busted my butt to help you and so I have-"

Seeing Yuni's confused expression, the boy gave a sigh and he apologetically said, "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you."

"N-no," Yuni immediately waved her hand and she said, "I'm sorry if I can't understand."

"But," Yuni said after a silence, getting the guy to turn all his focus onto her and she asked, "You came here to be my friend, right?"

When she saw the boy nod, she gave a warm smile and said, "Then that's all that matters."

"R-really…?" The boy asked with a slightly surprised expression. Yuni nodded with a smile and then he said, "Right, then…"

When he failed to continue the conversation and silence passed by for a while, Yuni pointed to herself and introduced, "I'm Yuni. What's your name?"

"Tsunayoshi," Tsunayoshi said with a nervous smile. After a while he repeated, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh," Yuni nods and, with gleaming eyes, she asked, "Are you really sure you came to be my friend, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Yep," Tsunayoshi said with a warm smile.

"Then," Holding out her pinky finger, she looked at Tsuna hopefully as she asked, "Promise?"

"Promise." Tsuna said as he let his own pinky finger intertwine with Yuni's.

Yuni sighed and she asked, "Is this real…? Or am I dreaming…?"

"Do you want me to pinch you to prove it?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

"N-no!"

* * *

After conversing with Yuni for a while, Tsuna noticed that the sun has set and that the moon and the stars were taking over.

"Yuni," Tsuna called out as he walks to the window. The girl followed immediately and as Yuni cocked her head to the side inquisitively, he said, "Look."

Yuni gasped, slightly breath-taken by the scene.

She knew the starry skies were beautiful at night but today, it was more beautiful, more special. She excitedly exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Tsuna said with a smile as he looked on at the sky, "This world, that world. It all revolves in one sky."

"Hmm?" Yuni looked at Tsuna, who was still looking at the sky intently.

"Oh, right." Tsuna spoke when he noticed Yuni's fixated gaze on him and pointing to a group of stars, he asked, "Do you know that constellation?"

"Um," Yuni gave a lucky guess, "Big Dipper?"

"No," Tsuna shook his head and, restraining a laugh, he corrected, "It's Libra."

"Oh." Yuni mutely nodded her head and then she gave a warm smile in Tsuna's direction. Her eyes shining with curiosity, Yuni remarked, "You know a lot of things."

"Not really," Tsuna shrug despite the blush on his face and he modestly reasoned out, "I just study about stars in particular."

"Still," Yuni defiantly said, "I think that you know a lot of things."

Before Tsuna can even protest, Yuni corrected herself, "Atleast a lot more things than I know."

"Maybe," Tsuna gave a mysterious smile and then he took a look at the clock by the bookshelf in the room. He said, "It's getting late."

Yuni nodded her head and then she asked, "Where will you sleep?"

"U-uh," Tsuna pauses as he thinks deeply and then guessed, "On the floor, I guess?"

"What—Don't!" Yuni immediately disagreed as the tone of her voice increased and she shook her head. Seeing Tsuna's surprised reaction, Yuni calmed herself before she suggested, "We can share the bed."

"N-no!" This time it was the blushing Tsuna who disagreed, his voice louder. After calming himself down, he sighed and said, "There's a couch, how about I'll take it?"

"B-but," Yuni pursed her lips as she reasoned out, "You take the bed, I'll take the couch, you're a guest!"

"And you're a girl," Tsuna gently ruffled the girl's hair and then he gave a smile as he said, "It's fine. You better sleep, now, okay? It's late."

Yuni sighed dejectedly and she said, "…Fine."

* * *

Yuni woke up to the smell of wonderfully brewed coffee and cooked meals. She opened her eyes to see that Tsuna was in the kitchen, multi-tasking things.

Yuni unconsciously let a yawn escape from her lips.

Tsuna noticed her and greeted cheerfully, "Good morning, Yuni!"

"Goodmorning, Tsunayoshi-kun." Yuni greeted back as soon as she sat herself down the table. Seeing the nicely cooked steak and the pleasant smelling coffee, she guessed, "Did you cook these?"

"Yep," Tsuna nods his head and as soon as he served a salad, he said, "It's the least I can do."

"This is already a lot of things," Yuni mused out and she took a taste of the tempting coffee placed beside her. As soon as she sip on it, she gave Tsuna a bright grin as she exclaimed, "This is good!"

"Really?" Tsuna asked with a surprise expression on his face. When the girl gave another bright grin as an answer, Tsuna rambled, "I guess it's the effect of brewing coffee for my tutor every night."

"Oh, right," Tsuna pointed at the steak and suggested, "Try the steak."

"Sure," Yuni nodded her head and she asked, "It's Salisbury Steak, right?"

When the surprised Tsuna nodded, Yuni took a bite. She exclaimed, "This is so good, too!"

"You cook even better meals than me," Yuni said with a slight unconscious pout and Tsuna can't help but smile.

Tsuna took a bite as well and then he said, "I cook for myself and for my tutor."

"Oh," Yuni's eyes curiously gleamed as she commented, "That's cool."

"Is it…?" Tsuna mused out. When he noticed Yuni staring confusedly at him, he shook his head as he said, "It's nothing."

* * *

A week has passed and since then, the both of them had been conversing animatedly.

Tsuna noticed that despite Yuni's high intelligence, she lacks a little knowledge about the world.

The said girl was sitting quietly. She closed her book as soon as she saw Tsuna approached, and she asked, "Ano, do you know about the story of Cinderella?"

"Yep," Tsuna nodded as he sat down on one of the chairs and he asks, "It's the story about the princess who went to the ball to meet with the prince but had a curfew and needed to go home by midnight, right?"

"Right," Yuni nodded and she excitedly added, "And she wore a glass slipper and she had a fairy god mother!"

"So," Tsuna asked with a warm smile, "Have you read about other fairy tales?"

"Uh," Yuni paused as she thought for a while and then she warmly exclaimed, "I read about Beauty and the Beast, and Rapunzel!"

"Hahaha," Tsuna gave a small laughed as he pointed out, "It's all about princesses, eh?"

"W-what…?" Yuni said with a pout and she protested, "I read about Little Red Riding Hood, too?"

"Oh?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow as he perked up and then he asked, "What is it then?"

"Urgh," Yuni semi-glared at him. Tsuna brushed it off playfully and Yuni opened her mouth as she started to explain, "It's about a girl who wear a red hood all the time. One time, she had to make a delivery for her grandmother but then there was the villainous wolf who wanted to eat her and her grandma up, so he tricked poor Red, but a hunter saved the day."

"That's right," Tsuna said and then with a nostalgic voice, he informed, "But there's another version."

"Really?" Yuni asked curiously and then she excitedly asked, "What is it?"

"Well," Tsuna started to explain, "The girl was still wearing her red hood and she was still going to make a delivery for her grandmother, but, you see, the wolf was actually partially human and he was so taken by the girl's innocence that he always followed her around discreetly, so as not to scare her, but unknown to the wolf, the girl actually noticed it and somehow along the way they fall in love."

"Really, that's so sweet!" Yuni gushes and then she confusedly asked, "How did it end…?"

Tsuna gave a playful smile as he asked, "Isn't that enough?"

"No," Yuni shook her head and then she stubbornly added, "I want to know how it ends."

"Fairytales are fairytales, and I guess there's such a thing as the law of fairytales, that's why…" Tsuna paused, biting his lips and sighing when he saw the excited Yuni. He continued, "The wolf got killed by the Hunter, and little Red was not allowed to go out without supervision anymore."

"It's a tragedy." Tsuna said softly and when he saw the stricken expression of the young girl, Tsuna ruffled her hair as he softly whispers, "But it's not all that bad, you know."

"H-how," Yuni paused to prevent the tears from leaking, "can you say that?"

"Because," Tsuna said with a sad smile, "even though the wolf died, because he was supposedly the villain, somehow, along the way, little Red managed to make him human and that change of heart is more than a compensation for the death."

When Yuni kept quiet, Tsuna ruffled her head again and said, "It's time for afternoon naps."

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun," Yuni speaks up as she stands up, and then said, "If you're given the choice, if you're the hunter, will you still kill the wolf even though he's in love with Red?"

Tsuna gave a smile as he said, "Of course not."

"That's great, then!" Yuni brightened up a little and nearing the bed, she exclaimed, "After all, I can't see Tsunayoshi-kun as someone who would resort to violent acts, no matter what happen."

As Yuni slept, Tsuna refrained from giving a dry laugh.

_If she only knew the irony in her words._

* * *

A month has passed and Tsuna quietly reads some documents.

Apparently someone threw it from the mirror and he concentrates on it so seriously, he managed to not notice that Yuni was walking towards him and she patted his back, "Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"U-uh," Tsuna hurriedly closes the documents. He fumbles as he kept it and asked, "What is it, Yuni?"

"Do you want coffee?" The young girl showed the coffee in her other hand and she offered, "I made it for you. I don't think it's as good as the one you made, though."

"Oh," Tsuna nodded his head and he gave a smile, "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure," Yuni well-manneredly replied and then she asked, "What were you reading about, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ah," Tsuna gave a small laugh as he said, "It's just some documents."

"Documents?" Yuni asked and then she said, "That's responsible of you."

"Oh, well," Tsuna gave a small shrug, "My tutor makes me do the documents for him."

Yuni nods and trying not to sound too excited, she asked, "Your tutor?"

"Y-yeah," Tsuna nods and then he starts to explain, "He's a son of a devil- I mean, he's a great man who can do a lot of things, and excel on almost everything."

"Oh," Yuni nods her head, and then she gave a smile as she compared, "I think that he's just like my brother."

Tsuna nods his head with a slight grimace and he asked, "You mean Byakuran?"

"Yep," Yuni popped her lips. She cocked her head to the side as she confusedly asked, "How did you know my brother?"

"O-oh," Tsuna mentally cursed the slip of tongue he made and then he said, shade of eyes lighter, "I heard about him a lot, he's pretty popular."

"Really?" Yuni asked, not too convinced. When Tsuna, eyes back to normal shades, tries his best to calmly nod, Yuni bobbed her head and then she said, "I guess he's popular."

"He is," Tsuna agreed with a nostalgic tone present in his voice.

"My brother," Yuni voiced out and she said, "I don't know much about him."

"What?" Tsuna asked, staring at her with his brows furrowed.

"N-nothing," Yuni gave a frantic wave and Tsuna, the kind man he is, decided not to comment and that was the start of a sort-of awkward silence.

"Oh, right," Yuni glanced at the nearby clock and then she broke the silence as she said, "It's almost time for lunch!"

"Right," Tsuna nodded as he saw the time and then he said, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Um, pasta?" Yuni hopefully answered.

Tsuna nodded and carefully placing the documents to his side, he agreed, "Pasta it is, then."

"But," Yuni pointed out as she gestures at the documents, "You aren't finished yet with your work…?"

"It can wait." Tsuna said with a kind smile

When Yuni was about to protest about not doing anything, Tsuna requested, "How about you help me prepare lunch?"

"Really?" Yuni asked with a smile. When the boy nodded his head, she excitedly agrees, "Sure!"

* * *

Half a year later, an impending war was about to happen to the kingdom.

While Yuni tries not to show that she minded it, Tsuna more or less decided to keep watch of the younger girl discreetly.

After all, if this impending war was going to stir up some rebellion, then members of the royal family would be attacked and despite that the young girl was hidden from the public because she was locked up in the tower, Tsuna knew better to be cautious.

"Oh," Yuni excitedly exclaims, "Can we have stew for dinner?"

"Sure," Tsuna absent-mindedly nods and he asks, "What do you want for dessert?"

Yuni gave a happy smile as she exclaimed, "Crepes!"

"Sure thing," Tsuna answered before he instinctively looked outside the tower through the lone window, to see a small group of barbaric ruffians preparing to raid the tower.

Narrowing his eyes, he calmly told Yuni, "Yuni, how about you take a shower while I go out for a while?"

"Eh?" Yuni tried to keep herself from pouting as she asked, "You're going out?"

"Yep," Tsuna gave her a smile as he said, "I'm going to get a special ingredient for the stew."

"Oh," Yuni nodded and then heading to the bathroom, she said, "Sure then."

Tsuna nodded and instead of going down through the long staircase outside the room, he decided to jump out through the window.

When he reached the ground, he amusedly mused out, "I wonder what's about jumping that makes it so much fun for Kyoya…?"

Shrugging his shoulders and his thoughts, his eyes immediately went shades lighter, and then without a sound, he immediately approached the group and he asked, "Why are you here?"

"W-what?!" The group shouted, surprised, as Tsuna managed to sneak up on them. They asked, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm the one asking questions here," Tsuna said with a cold smile that gave shivers down the group's spine and then he repeated the question, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" One of them spoke up as he added, "We're here to kill the young sister of the demon prince!"

Tsuna refrained himself from punching the guts out of the man but he continued to ask, "Demon Prince?"

"Byakuran!" Another shouted, rage evident in him, as he started to complain, "The stocks are burned, the people are sick, children are dying!"

"Yet, what does he do?" Another sneered and added, "He sits on his throne, not caring about anything but himself."

And with that, a collective sound of agreement between the group rose and they all unitedly shouted, "That's why we're going to kill his sister, and make him see how much we suffer!"

"Unfortunately," Tsuna gave a cold smile as he prepares himself, "That won't happen."

As a flame lit on his forehead, he immediately knocked out the person nearest to him. As the others reacted and went to kill him, he dodged the attacks and knocked the others out as well, punching them and chopping their neck, kicking another.

"This is troublesome," Tsuna said as he sighed, the flame on his forehead fading, and he said, "I didn't want to get violent."

"But," Tsuna gritted his teeth as he said, "I don't want to get Yuni killed."

Ignoring the group of knocked up and nearly dead men, nearly dead because Tsuna didn't attack the vital organs, Tsuna went up to the tower just in time to face a surprised Yuni who said, "That's fast."

"Oh," Tsuna gave a sheepish smile as he said, "I forgot that we already have the special ingredient in the storage."

"Alright," Yuni gave an understanding smile, and she added, "Shall I help you cook?"

* * *

"Yuni!" Tsuna called out, his intuition going mad crazy and then he called out again, "Yuni!"

He walked around the room and when he noticed the disappearance of the young girl, he headed down the tower and looked around the basement…

…And he saw Yuni tied up beside a woman who was laughing as she exclaimed, "I never guessed that the warlock would actually rescue the witch."

"Witch…?" Tsuna blanched as he shouted, "Release Yuni!"

"No can do, darling," The woman laughed and narrowing her eyes, she said, "You actually look handsome."

"What do you say, you become mine instead of staying with this witch, the sister of the cursed Demon Prince?" When she saw the spiteful look thrown at her by Tsuna, she gave a warm, seductive smile as she explained, "You know, I'm the leader of another kingdom that's going to rescue this kingdom from the Demon Prince. I can give you whatever you want, not to mention I have experience."

"Shut up!" Tsuna said and then as he approached the two, he was immediately manhandled by three men who has come from the shadows and he gasped, "W-what?"

"Don't be so hasty, darling," The woman laughed and then she said, "I have an army of ten thousand right here, you know?"

At the statement, the whole basement lit up, a thousand of people showed themselves. Mercenaries, rouges, knights, there were a lot of men with weapons and then the woman laughed again, "I had the main force with me, you know."

"Main force?" Tsuna raised his brow as he asked.

"Of course," The woman gave a chesire smile as she said, "I knew all about how you knocked out my skilled ruffians in mere seconds. Tie his hands up, you three."

"Urgh," Tsuna mentally cursed as three men tied his hands and then he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I said it already," The woman said with a sigh and then she explained, "I'm going to save this kingdom."

"U-uuh," Yuni opened her eyes and then she immediately shouted, "T-tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Tsunayoshi, eh?" The woman appraisingly nods at Tsuna before she narrowed her eyes at Yuni and she said, "I almost forgot about you."

"Now, Tsunayoshi," The woman slapped Yuni's face. She looked at Tsuna as she added, "I'm going to kill this witch now, ne?"

"NO!" Tsuna gritted out as he saw the fearful expression on Yuni's face and then he screamed, "Don't!"

"It's not for you to decide!" The woman immediately answered and then she drew out a sword, preparing to slice Yuni.

Tsuna sighed and he said, with a sad smile, "I'm so sorry, Yuni."

The woman gave a victorious laugh as Yuni looked at Tsuna with disbelief.

A flame lit up on Tsuna's forehead and then he whispered, "Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

The whole room, save Yuni and Tsuna was frozen, and Tsuna approached Yuni and he apologized, "I'm sorry, Yuni."

"No," Yuni cried, "I-I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Tsuna," Tsuna smiled as he said, "You should call me with just Tsuna."

"E-eh?" Yuni's eyes widened as she saw Tsuna's body fading and she gasped, "W-what's happening to your body?"

"I'm going to disappear now," Tsuna said with soft eyes. Just before he completely disappeared again, he ruffled Yuni's hair as he said, "I'm sorry, Yuni."

"W-why?" Yuni cried out and then she said, "Why did you leave me alone?"

As she continued to cry, a locket with a watch fell in her hands, and with it, as she opened, she heard Tsuna's voice:

"_I'm sorry, Yuni, but I have to go back now. You know, if you miss me, just look at the sky, all worlds have the same sky, after all, and I'm not from that world so I needed to return to my world once I used my powers. Don't worry, though, I'm sure you'll find the Tsuna from that world._

_Just remember, smile, ne, Yuni?_"

* * *

A/N: How's that? Please review and favorite, hehe, bye-bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytales**

* * *

**The Epilogue**

* * *

_"If you can see the magic in a fairytale, you can face the future."_

* * *

A year has passed since the war ended and the land has been at peace.

Yuni returned to the castle and the young princess made friends as the days passed by her.

Bluebell, Fran, Fuuta, Daisy, I-pin, and Lambo.

She was happy now but there was a part of her who wanted to reunite with Tsuna.

The boy who helped her.

Yuni's knight.

But a bitter laugh passed Yuni's throat as she held a sad smile on her lips and thought, 'I might not even meet the Tsuna of this world.'

* * *

Yuni walked in the castle's garden alone as she waits for her friends to come and visit.

The first one to arrive was a crestfallen Lambo who was pouting as he protested, "I still can't believe that I lost!"

"Well, you are weak," Fran emotionlessly shrugged as he followed after the younger boy, "so it was natural that you lost."

"Now, now." Fuuta who was the last of the visitors calmed the youngest boy as he says, "You tried your best, Lambo."

"I did!" Lambo complained with a whine, "I bet he cheated on me!"

"Tsk." Fran clicked his tongue as he gave him a blank look, "Sore loser."

Before a fight erupted between both Lambo and Fran, Yuni intervened as she greeted the three of them, "Good afternoon Lambo-kun, Fran-kun, Fuuta-kun."

Fran kissed the younger girl's hand in greeting as he said, "Good afternoon, princess."

"Good afternoon, too, Yuni-hime." Fuuta greeted as he kissed Yuni's other hand.

Lambo just crossed his arms and grumbled, "Good afternoon, Yuni."

Yuni tilted her head in question to the young boy's irritation and asked, "What happened?"

"Lambo's just being a sore losed." Fran answered for the younger boy with a bored look. He gave a careless shrug as he added, "Don't worry about it. It always happens."

Fuuta restrained a laugh out of politeness but Lambo didn't found it funny. The latter furiously screamed, "That Sawada cheated on me!"

Yuni's eyes widened as soon as she recognized the name. She turned to Fuuta and asked, "Sawada…?"

"He's a visitor from a foreign land," Fuuta informed the princess with a smile. When he noticed the curious look on the girl's face, he added, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsunayoshi?"

The alarm on Yuni's face surprised the three boys.

"Where is he?" Yuni hastily questioned the three, "Where is Tsuna?"

"He was still in the arena when we left," Fuuta started to say. There was a pause before he added, "but he might be gone-"

"Save it, Fuuta." Fran cut him off with an amused smile on his face and he mused, "The princess has already left."

* * *

'Tsuna.' Yuni happily thought as she arrived in the arena, 'Tsuna might be here!'

A blonde who was part of the knights' squad noticed Yuni and asked, "Why are you here, princess?"

"Tsuna." Yuni bit her lips as she told the older boy, "I'm looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi."

When her request was answered with a confused look, Yuni described Tsuna's appearance, "Brunette? Kind eyes?"

When there was still no reception, Yuni let out an impatient huff as she recalled, "The person that won against Lambo a while ago?"

"Ah." There was recognition I the blonde knight's eyes as he informed the young princess, "The foreigner just left a while ago."

The blonde knight saw the crestfallen look on the princess' face and he offered, "I can look for him, princess."

"N-no need." Yuni shook her head and bit her lips in frustration.

* * *

The sun was already setting. Yuni continued to look around the plaza but there were no signs that he booked a night in a nearby inn.

* * *

Yuni wandered off and somewhere along the way, she had unconsciously gone to the forest where her old tower was hidden.

This was the place where everything started…

…and ended.

A sad smile formed on Yuni's lips as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She gaze at the starry night sky with her misty eyes.

'Aah…' A lone tear fell from her eyes as she reminisced, 'The sky is as beautiful as it was when everything started.'

There was rustling in the leaves and Yuni wiped her eyes as she cautiously looked around and asked, "Who's there?"

"Ah." A male figure approached her and gave a small sigh as he tried to explain, "I didn't know that someone else would be out here."

Yuni's eyes widened at the familiar tone of the voice and she asked, "Who…?"

"Sawada." The male lit up a lamp and the flames showed a familiar brunette who had an uncanny resemblance with Yuni's knight. He looked younger but…

Is he really…?

The boy's warm eyes softened and he gave a gentle smile.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And just like that, another fairytale began.

* * *

A/N: I sincerely liked this story and thanks to everyone who wanted to see an epilogue.

This epilogue is dedicated to you guys :D

2701 for the win!


End file.
